You Need a Hug
by oddishh
Summary: A short but sweet one-shot. "It hadn't even dawned on her that she didn't even give him a proper hug yet!" RikuKairi Friendship.


You Need a Hug

After all that had happened, having her best friends back was all that mattered. Destiny Islands remained unchanged, and they now knew that there was no use in trying to leave anymore, they have had enough adventure to last 2 lifetimes. Riku and Sora were here to stay, and Kairi cherished their friendship more than she ever had before. Such a relief it was to see them come through the Door to Light, and swim to the shore.

It had only been a week since they had returned. Most hardly remembered their absence though, considering what had happened to the islands. Both Riku and Sora had to explain everything to their parents, and it even took them a while to believe it. Besides straightening everything out, they were home! Riku and Sora were home! She remembered hugging them so tightly...wait, she remembered hugging SORA so tightly. It didn't even dawn on her that she hadn't hugged Riku yet!

Riku, in question, had become much more distant and reserved. She always remembered him being the outgoing, cocky leader. She missed his cockiness more than ever now. Sure, he had hung around them, still talked, and even showed a rare smile; but he wasn't even close to being the same person he used to be. He seemed so sad, so vague, and even though he was here on Destiny Islands, she still missed him. She could sense his deep regret and sorrow for what he had done. Even though he thought so, Kairi never blamed him.

Riku put on a strong front, as he always did, around them. Though, Kairi saw right through him. He was in great pain, and his sorrow-filled eyes gave this away. His fearless attitude had caused him to make the worst mistake he would ever make, and he loathed himself now. Kairi hated seeing him like this, and wanted the real Riku back, once and for all.

Kairi woke up at five in the morning that day, and decided to go to the beach. Truthfully, she wasn't the least bit tired! The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, and the moon was fading. Her house was close to the beach, and she could already hear the calm morning waves. She sighed contently as she sat down on the bent palm tree that the three of them used to laugh and talk on, and still do. She could swear she heard sniffling, but shook it off and continued to gaze out at the horizon. But after several moments, she began to hear someone sobbing softly.

Kairi hopped off the branch, and let her ears take her to the person. It was a dark figure, almost discernible under the shadow of the trees. The person was curled up into a ball and their head was on their knees. Kairi knelt down, and gasped quietly as she saw who it was. It was none other than Riku.

"Riku..." Kairi began softly, "what's wrong?"

Riku looked up, his tear-stained face and pain-glazed eyes almost made her sob, "I-I'm fine."

Kairi shook her head, "You definitely can't pull that one right now."

He inhaled sharply, "I'll be fine..."

Tears came to her eyes, "Oh, Riku," Kairi started, her voice breaking, "you don't have to hide anymore. I'm your friend, and nothing will ever change that," she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Kairi," his voice cracked, "I'm...sorry," he began to sob quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry, Riku. You haven't done anything wrong," Kairi laid his head on her shoulder, and began to stroke his snow-white hair, "no matter the mistakes you made in the past, I will never judge you for them."

"Thank you..."

Kairi stayed there, comforting the broken Riku for several moments until he stopped crying. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then said something she desperately needed to say, "I miss you, Riku."

He understood what she was talking about and looked her in the eyes, their faces mere inches apart, "I'm trying to return, but it's so hard."

"Just look deep inside of yourself, Riku. Eventually, you will be found again. Little by little, you'll return. I'm already seeing the smallest bit of you coming back to us," Kairi smiled softly at him, "Just keep searching, never give up."

Riku smiled, "I won't."

The both of them stood up, looking up, and seeing the dusk disappearing. Kairi let out a small chuckle, and looked at him with bright eyes.

"I think you need a hug, a REAL hug."

Riku tilted his head to the side, "I guess..."

Kairi wrapped her arms around Riku's torso, and hugged him tightly. Riku shakily wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding onto her. He slowly relaxed in the embrace and was able to feel content. The first time, in a long time, he was able to feel content, comfortable, secure; thanks to her.

"I'll come back, I promise."

"I know you will..."

FIN


End file.
